Come And Get It
by YouOutaKnow
Summary: Sequel to Sometimes True Love Hides
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No ownership towards SON**

**Yes, I was thinking of making a sequel after all. And here it is. Here's my response to the reviews from STLH.**

**Addictedtosmallville, shadowkissed14, MADDY22, proudlesbian: Here's the sequel.**

**Palexiot: Now I have a better understanding of why you dislike my Ashley character. Well, let's just see what happens.**

**Annais81: Yes it screamed sequel and that's what you got lol. And I've been saying that quote for way too long so YOU stole MY line. Good to know you loved the story and will be loving it more since there is a sequel :D**

**Guest: No. That story line is getting really old and is being used way too much. You'll just have to read and see where mine goes. And thank you!**

**GoMe: Ah I felt that "doesn't mean I like it though" would've come from you lmao. But no, I should be thanking YOU for reading it.**

**TheQueen: You are right. I left it off with the intention of not ending it there. Here is the sequel.**

**Spashleylover: Yay! Thanks a bunch and here's the continuation. **

**Chapter 1: Trying To Move On**

"Babe," she whined, "I hate that show." I stared at her with my mouth wide open. How does one hate SpongeBob?

"I may have to break up with you just because you said that." I said to her. She ran her hands over my shirt clad stomach and snuggled closer to me as she apologized. She knows fully well that I will. Nobody talks bad about SpongeBob around me. She lifted her head full of red hair off of my lap, crawled up my body and placed kisses on my neck and then my lips.

We were interrupted as my phone buzzed; a text from Glen. I replied to him and when I exited the chat, I looked at my wallpaper. Red and blonde hairs were side by side, curtaining our faces as we kissed. I took that picture on the first day we met, which was the day we started dating…

_**Flashback**_

_**I let out a frustrated growl as I continued to look from my schedule to the numbers on the doors as I passed them. I was obviously in the wrong building because the room numbers I saw said things like "312B" or "213B". The class on my schedule that I'm looking for is "119N".**_

_**Yeah…I'm so lost.**_

_**I walked until I was at a clearing that was full of tables. I'm guessing this is where we'll eat. At least I won't have to look for this. There was a girl sitting at the top of one of the tables, all alone, with her feet resting on the bench. She had a pair of Beats over her head, and by her head bobbing, I could tell she's listening to music. **_

_**I stood in front of her and waved my hand to get her attention. She pulled the headphones down to rest on her neck. I noticed how she subtly gave me a once over.**_

_**She had red hair that fell to the middle of her back, but I could tell that's not its natural color because of her black roots. She was dressed in light blue, ripped jeans, a short sleeved Purple Venom tee, and a pair of purple and white Chucks. When I saw her shoes I wiggled my toes in my exact same brand of sneakers that were red and white instead of purple. If she's into sneakers, we could easily get along. A trail of star tattoos of different sizes ran up and around her left arm.**_

"_**What can I do for ya?" She smiled as hazel brown eyes met mine. I snapped out if it when I realized I was staring.**_

"_**Hi. Sorry. I'm new here and completely lost and I don't know where I'm going. Could you maybe direct me to this room?" I showed her my schedule and caught a smirk on her lips.**_

"_**AP Physics with Mr. Drywell. I have that class right now." She handed my schedule back to me. "You're quite late. He strongly dislikes tardiness, especially on someone's first day." She thought for a moment. "How about instead of dealing with probable humiliation in front of an entire class of people you don't know, we could go somewhere and chill."**_

"_**I don't know." I looked around at the emptiness of this area for no particular reason.**_

"_**Come on. I promise we'll make it back for second period." As she said that, my mind drifted back to the day Ashley and I started talking; she promised that we'll be back for second period too. I smiled at the memory but it instantly dropped when I realized what I was thinking about.**_

_**I shook my head to collect myself and directed my attention back to the girl standing in front of me. "Um…sure, why not." She smiled and I smiled back. "Promise me we'll be back early for my next class." I pointed a finger at her and she raised her hands in defense. **_

"_**I promise." She said.**_

"_**Good." I dumped my books into her hands. She chuckled and looked at me with perfectly raised eyebrows. "Since you have me playing hooky on my first day at a new school, it's the least you can do." I gave her my Carlin pout.**_

"_**Anyone else, and these books would've found themselves on the ground. Be thankful that you're pretty blondie." She chuckled and shifted the books in her hand until she decided to rest them on the table behind her. She let out a huff, blowing some hair out of her face and held out her hand. "I'm Kristie by the way. And who are you gorgeous?"**_

_**I blushed as I took her hand in mine and shook it. "Spencer." I answered.**_

"_**Spencer." My name rolled off of her tongue and she smiled. "I like it." **_

_**We stood staring at each other as our hands stayed joined together. She suddenly looked away and asked, "Can I see your phone?"**_

"_**Uh sure." I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to her. She also handed me hers with the number keypad already pulled up on the screen. I typed in my number and saved it under my name.**_

_**When she gave me back my phone, I looked for her name in my contacts but never found it. "What did you save yourself under?" I asked her.**_

"_**This." My phone started vibrating in my hands and the word 'Babe' showed on the screen.**_

"_**Forward much?" I grinned.**_

"_**Forward very." She grinned back.**_

_**She was doing something with her phone and then held it up in my direction. "Smile." She said and I did so without question. I heard the camera's 'click' sound. Then she held the phone up for me to see that the pic was now for my caller ID.**_

_**She turned to get my books off of the table but one fell from the top. I really need to let her help me find my locker too so I could get rid of these things. The both of us reached down to grab it at the same time and accidentally bumped foreheads. The other books were dropped out of her hands. We stayed in our squat position and laughed at our ridiculousness.**_

_**Then all of a sudden, she asked a question out of the blue, "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"**_

_**I gulped. "Like on a date?" She nodded. I would like to give her a chance but I'm not sure if I'm over Ashley quite yet. I don't want Kristie to be chasing after a lost cause. Then again…she must be what I need to get my mind off of Ashley. Kristie seems nice and her confidence is pulling me towards her. And she's hot! Can't go wrong with giving her a chance. "Sure. I'd love to."**_

"_**Awesome." She smiled. She's a smiler, that's for sure. Then she was back to looking at me. "I'm sorry Spencer. Forgive me for what I'm about to do but I just can't help it."**_

"_**What are you ta—"**_

_**Before I could finish that sentence, her lips were on mine. My body was tense but I soon relaxed as I found out how good of a kisser she is. She is talented with those lips!**_

_**We slowly rose to stand straight, never breaking our lip-lock. My hands found themselves around her neck and hers found my waist. I thought of something and the hand with my phone came from around her. I stretched out my hand and took a picture of us like that before shoving the phone into my pocket. I wasn't sure if it was taken properly, but right now I didn't care.**_

_**I walked Kristie backwards until she came in contact with the table, and I lifted her onto it and stepped between her legs. She smiled against my lips and I couldn't help my smile as we stopped for breath.**_

"_**You are an amazing kisser." I told her. She pecked my lips and I eased back as she hopped off of the table, got my books, and grabbed my hand. "Come on. We're still not spending first period here."**_

_**I smiled as I was being led to the parking lot. I guess I have a girlfriend.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Kristie did ask me to be her girlfriend that same night … much like Ashley did.

No!

We are not going there again Spencer!

Anyways, the only difference is that Kristie and I didn't have sex that night.

We have been together for almost 6 months now. Woo! Can I get a round of applause? This is my longest relationship to date.

Graduation is in 3 weeks. I'm really excited to see everyone again and introduce them to Kristie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope. Never did own it and I never shall.**

**Annais81: yes, Kristie is a bit forward…okay a lot but that's what Spencer likes, confident people. And it's possible. Like you said, if they hurt you enough, you'll want to try to move on to get rid of or forget that hurt. Lol the drama will always come. I can agree with that; we are both amazing for coming up with that line. Woo! Road trip! Don't back out on me, people need educating lol.**

**MADDY22: Ashley meeting Spencer's girlfriend us uh…quite a scene. But you'll just have to wait to find that out.**

**Guest TheQueen: Thanks and of course I'm writing the sequel. It just didn't feel right for me to leave them like that. **

**Guest GoMe: Yes I know where I'm going with this. I actually already have a few chapters already written. Time just isn't on my hands for me to get them up quite as fast. And thank you so much for that, it's fantastic to hear that. Yes Spencer has a new girlyfriend and it is possible. Technically they can still be considered rebounds since they are being used solely for Ashley and Spencer to move on from each other, they just simply worked out during all of that. So still on Spencer's bad side I see, fair enough. I wouldn't say it's cheating but it would still hurt cause, face it, being put in Spencer's position, the feeling would probably be mutual. And Ashley will explain that but in a later chapter. **

**Chapter 2: Trying To Get Back Out There**

_**Flashback**_

"**Come on. Just try it. You're shooting me down without even giving me a chance first?" I sighed for the umpteenth time and took a sip of my drink as the girl won't take no for an answer. It's not that I can't be interested in her; she is good-looking with her wavy, black hair, perfect smile and slim body. The problem for me is her eyes. They're the exact same shade of blue as Spencer's; the same color eyes that I used to get lost in. The same color eyes that pulled me in every time. **

**I turned around on the stool and looked at the girl who introduced herself as Kassidy. "Who says I'm shooting you down?" I asked her. **

"**Because you're ignoring me. Which means you're either taken, straight or hung over an ex. It can't be that you're taken because you've been coming here for the past two months alone and I've never seen you with someone. You can't be straight either because I've seen the way you let some girls drape themselves over you before you eventually move away from them. That, and you haven't thrown your heel…or shoe at me for my advances yet. So…what? Hung up on an ex then?" She analyzed and then asked. **

**I ignored the question and turned back around on the stool to the bar. "I came here to have a drink, not to be evaluated." I grumbled and popped an ice from my empty cup into my mouth. "Why is it that I can't get a drink when I need one?" I complained when I searched for the barkeep but saw none. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw the countertop being lifted and someone entered the other side of the bar.**

"**What can I get cha?" **

**I closed my eyes and sighed. "Kassidy, what are you doing behind there?"**

"**Doing my job. This is my shift." She answered smoothly. "How many drinks have you had?"**

**I slid the glass from one hand to the next over the marble counter. "This was my first."**

"**What was it?"**

"**A Ponche Kuba."**

"**You've been here for over an hour and had one drink; something so light too?" She asked in disbelief. I'm guessing she has seen my stumble out of here drunk on different dates. **

"**I don't drink to get drunk or tipsy anymore. Can I get a Hennessy please?"**

"**Coming right up." She got the bottle from the shelf to pour my drink. "Why don't you tell the bartender about your problems?" She smirked when I rolled my eyes.**

"**Because she's annoying—" **

"**And hot." She inserted when she cut me off.**

**I rolled my eyes again. "Irritating—"**

"**And sexy."**

"**Way too forward—"**

"**And gorgeous."**

"**Way too thirsty—" I smirked at her facial expression for a quick second after I said that.**

**She leaned forward, closer to my ear. "And oh. So. Fuckable." She gently bit down on the lobe of my ear.**

**I closed my eyes and let out a soft sigh. I had to admit she's hot and that turned me on. When I opened my eyes, she was standing upright and smiling at me knowingly. She took a Sharpie marker and a napkin from under the countertop, wrote on it, and gave it to me. It held her number.**

"**Give me a call when you're ready to become the other half of the sexiest couple to ever walk the streets of LA." She winked and I laughed at that lie. Spencer and I were the sexiest couple to ever walk the streets of LA.**

**I sighed at the thought of her name. Spencer. God I messed up. I mean, we weren't together really so I didn't technically cheat on her, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt her nonetheless when I told her I slept with someone else. I miss her so much. But from what I've overheard from Glen and the others, she's already moved on with someone else. She's obviously not as hung up on me as I am her. Maybe I should just give up…**

**I looked up at Kassidy when she pushed my drink in front of me. I got out some money to pay for it but, "No way. This one's on me." She said.**

**I thanked her and ripped off an empty piece of the napkin she gave me earlier. I stretched over the counter and took the marker from her pant pocket, where she had put it after she was finished using it. I wrote my number on it and instead of handing it to her, I shoved it into her pocket, along with the marker.**

**Her eyes were fixed on my hand in her pocket and she bit down on her lower lip. I decided to have a little fun and tease her. I dug my fingers to the very inside of her pocket until they brushed over her center. Her eyes flicked up to look into mine and I licked my lips, and then bit down on the lower one as I kept her gaze. "Just making sure it's safe." I winked at her and she whimpered when I removed my hand.**

**I lifted my drink to my mouth and took a mouthful as I watched her eyes close as she tried to compose herself.**

**Her eyelids opened to reveal those ocean blue eyes that seem so familiar yet so strange to me. And like I always did when I stared into Spencer's eyes, I got lost looking into Kassidy's for a moment as thoughts of one blonde permeated my mind. I was so far gone that I didn't consciously realize that I was moving closer to Kassidy. I was now leaning over the countertop and she just stood still, staring at me, but I could tell she's anticipating for this to happen.**

**I took my hand, placed it at the back of her neck, pulled her forward and crashed her lips with mine. She hesitated for a second, probably shocked that I actually kissed her, but responded and started moving her lips with mine. She pulled back first and I dropped back onto the stool. She is actually a really good kisser. She is almost on the same level as Spencer. **_Almost._** But still pretty darn good. **

"**So," I looked up at the sound of her voice. She was leaning forward on her elbows. "Not 5 minutes ago, you were rejecting me and now you've sent my libido into overdrive with your little hand in my pocket tease, and then you kissed me. What changed?"**

"**My mind." I said and finished my drink.**

"**So you're giving me a chance?" She asked.**

**I nodded and then put on a seductive smile. "I just couldn't resist."**

**She got a smug look on her face that I was expecting. She looked at her watch. "I get off in an hour. How about we have a drink afterwards…if you're not too drunk."**

"**Yeah sure. I'll even not drink anything alcoholic until you're done." **

**She giggled. "What? Scared of being drunk around me?"**

"**Nope. Scared of being drunk and **alone** with you. You might rape me."**

**She laughed. "It's only rape if you don't enjoy it."**

**I leaned in close to her face and seductively whispered, "Who says I'll enjoy it?"**

**She raised an eyebrow at me. "Only one way to find out."**

**Before that conversation could go any further, someone called for her attention. She sighed and hung her head before lifting it and turning it in the direction of the interrupter. "I'll be right with you." She said and turned back to me. "So—"**

"**No." I cut her off and smiled. "Work first," I brought my head close to her ear, "Play later." And kissed the shell of her ear. Her eyes shut and she slightly shivered. I moved backwards and pecked her lips. "I'll be over in one of those booths. Don't want to distract you from work."**

**She smiled and nodded and I left her to her job. I sat there with water and occasionally juice when I got thirsty for something else other than H2O. I smiled to myself as I watched Kassidy work and interact with people, and occasionally look in my direction to wink at me. **

**I could really like her. Let's just see if I could let go of Spencer long enough to give Kassidy the time of day.**

_**End flashback**_

Well, we've been together for three, almost four months now. I think I did quite well. Of course though, every time I look into her eyes I see Spencer and that just makes it harder for me to try to let her go but I could honestly say that Kassidy and I have a bond forming.

I push back and snuggle further into her arms that tighten around my waist from my movement. "You okay? I can feel you thinking." Kassidy mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Yeah. I was just thinking back to the night we met." I said. I felt her lips curl into a smile from being pressed to the back of my neck.

"It was a good night." Her head rose off of the bed and hovered over me. I turned my head and pressed my lips to hers. "Give me about an hour and I'll be up so we can do something together." We settled back into the bed and she was soon sleeping.

Another thing that is so painfully similar between her and Spencer. It's Saturday morning, 11:05 a.m. She doesn't like to get up before noon on Saturdays.

I sighed and tried to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't. Spencer was just everywhere in my mind. I even started to believe that it's her holding me instead of Kassidy. I managed to fall back into sleep by thinking that Spencer's the one holding me instead. I always did feel safe and find comfort in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't. Own.**

**Forgive me for not responding to you guy's awesome reviews but I just didn't have the time and it's been a while since I got the story updated. But I still love the reviews! The support is awesome guys. Hopefully it'll continue. Love you all!**

Chapter 3: The Game Plan

"Spencer!" Four voices squealed at me through the line.

"It's a good thing I remember to put the call on speaker phone when I talk to you guys, or I'll need a new ear drum by now."

"This is the thanks we get for being excited that in one more day we get to see you and that you graduate the day after we arrive." Carmen said through the phone.

"Yeah yeah whatever. You guys are coming over the same time as my Dad and Glen right?"

"Yeah. We'll be driving in our cars behind them." Kelsey answered.

"Awesome. And when is King High's graduation again?" I reluctantly asked. I kept forgetting and tend to ask that every time we all speak on the phone. And after the second time that I asked, I always got this response "Two days after yours!" shouted at me through the phone from all four of them; five when Glen's included.

"Alright, alright. Sorry. For some reason I just keep forgetting."

"We know why." Chelsea spoke up. "It's because of—"

"Ashley!" They all sang out together. They're lucky I'm not in reach to give them all a slap upside the head.

"Whatever you guys." I pretended to be irritated. It's actually the truth; I keep forgetting because I'm dreading the day I see Ashley again. I will admit that I miss her. I miss her gentle touch, her soft kisses, her sweet words, her husky voice, just her overall; Kristie just isn't the same. You know like when you have something special and you lose it, all the others feel different? Yeah. That's how I feel.

I suddenly jumped when I felt a pair of arms unexpectedly wrap around me. I turned my head and let my nerves relax when I saw it was Kristie.

"Hey babe." She kissed my lips. "Sorry for scaring you. Your aunt let me in."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to you giving me mini heart attacks." I joked and playfully pushed her away.

"Hey Kristie!" My dreamily sang out together. They do it every time they hear her close to me.

Kristie laughed. "Hello ladies. How are you guys?"

"Fine, thank you!" They continued on in their voice. Remind me to disown them all when they get here.

Kristie laughed again, now accustomed to their playful antics. "Kay well, I'll leave you guys here to talk. Spence, I'll be downstairs flirting with your hot aunt."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her cheek when she bent her face close to mine. "Okay. Just let her know who you belong to at the end of the day." She winked and sashayed out of the room.

"So guys, there's only one extra room and that's where Dad and Glen will be, but there is an extra king sized bed in the room I'm in so…I'll keep my bed to myself and you all can share the other one." I was joking. I wouldn't make them all share the bed…especially not when Kelsey will be there with them, but they're all couples, I'm sure they'd want to sleep next to their significant other. "So, ground rules. No sex."

I got a groan from each of them. "I'm serious! You guys will be here for _**two days**_! You can last!" They can't be serious.

"Well, there goes my vision of us in an orgy." Kelsey said. Everyone went quiet.

"No Kelsey. Just no. What are you? The Perv of all Perverts?" I said.

"No. I'm just saying. You're hot. We're hot. It'd be hot." She replied. I unmistakably heard the sound of skin on skin and I'm sure Kelsey just got hit. My thoughts were confirmed when I heard her yell "Ow."

"Thank you." I said to whoever hit her.

"You're welcome." Came from the other three.

"Just for that…I'm not gonna tell you guys what I found out about Ashley yesterday." Kelsey said and let out a huff.

I heard squeals on the other end of the phone and I can bet everything I own that they all jumped on her and is trying to get her to give up the news.

"Tell us what you know now!" I heard Stephanie say.

"Get off of me!" Kelsey squealed. "Help! I'm being attacked by crazy people!" Told you. I so won the bet.

"Guys! You should know Kelsey by now. Just ask her nicely. If you do things like that, she won't spill." I said.

"Yeah! You tell 'em Spence!" Kelsey shouted from where I'm sure she's pinned.

"Fine." The other three said and I heard movement, probably from them getting off of her.

"Okay. Now spill your guts bitch." I addressed to Kelsey.

"Oh wow. That's the nicest way ever Spencer." Kelsey said and I could hear all the sarcasm coming with it.

I giggled. "Come on. Just tell us already."

"Fine. I found out that Ashley has a girlfriend."

Oh. Well welcome back silence.

That was unexpected. I mean, I didn't expect her to not move on from me and stay single forever, but I kinda wasn't expecting this either. Does that make sense? No? I dunno how to put it then.

"I saw her holding hands and walking with some girl yesterday when I was playing basketball with the girls in the park. I didn't think anything of it at first but the more I watched them I realized that they were being all coupley and then they kissed. When Ashley left the girl for a moment I approached her, making sure to stay unseen by Ashley, and introduced myself as one of Ashley's friends. I asked if they were going out and she said Ashley is her girlfriend, has been for almost four months now." Kelsey explained.

Both ends of the line was quiet again as I soaked in this new information.

She made it work with someone then huh?

"Oh." I finally spoke up. "Well uh…that's great for her."

"Spencer…" softly came from my four friends.

"No. It's fine. I'm fine." I rushed out. Not convincing at all Spencey. Ugh why did I just call myself that? "I'll uh. Talk to you guys later. I have plans with Kristie." I lied. I didn't even know she was going to come over. She probably just wants to hang out.

"Okay. We'll talk later." They said and reluctantly hung up.

I laid back on my bed and searched through the pictures of my phone. I stared at the ones of me and Ashley or the ones of just Ashley herself. I got them transferred from my old phone to my new one when I got an upgrade. Don't judge. She's too beautiful to delete. It's a good thing I don't let Kristie into my phone. I know it's wrong and selfish of me to do this to Kristie. She's an amazing girlfriend and I shouldn't drag her along into this. I love her, but my heart, it can only truly belong to one person. And she's in LA moving on from me.

I sighed and got up, walked downstairs and plopped down onto Kristie's lap, who was sitting on the couch watching TV. She hugged my waist and I took the remote from next to her and changed the channel to Nickelodeon to watch SpongeBob. Kristie groaned and buried her face in my back when she heard the theme song playing.

She lifted her head and asked, "Can I get a kiss?"

I turned sideways on her lap to look at her. "No." I smiled and gently pushed her back onto the arm of the couch. I rose from her lap and her legs swung onto the couch. She opened her arms and I crawled onto her and into them. She wrapped me up in them and I rested my head below her chin, but not before granting her wish of giving her a kiss. This graduation thing is going to be a mess.

**Carmen's POV**

"She's not okay."

"What are we going to do about her?"

"There's not much we can do. You guys know how stubborn she is."

"I got an idea." Stephanie said and all of our eyes turned to her.

I zoned out for a minute as I took in Stephanie's attire. Our exams were over so we didn't need to be in school and so we had just returned from the mall when we phoned Spencer and Stephanie changed but what she put on is just so revealing so I can't help but stare. She is in a cute pair of booty shorts that were black and had red hearts all over them and a very, very tight tank top that could just be another skin layer. So don't blame me because I'm drooling over my hot girlfriend instead of listening to the plan. Which I should cause I think you guys kinda want to know what it is…

"Carmen!" Was suddenly barked at me and I blinked and looked from Stephanie's legs to blankly stare at them.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Gosh you are such a horn dog." She got up from her spot on the floor, uncrossed my legs and sat between them. "There. Now listen."

"So as I was saying," Stephanie continued once I was satisfied, "Spencer's graduation is in two days. Our graduation is two days after that. Spencer will be coming back over to LA the day before ours. We'll need to get her and Ashley under the same roof. I was thinking that having a post-graduation party will do the trick. The problem is, if any of us hosts it, Ashley most likely won't show because she probably expects Spencer to come over to see us graduate."

"And I could convince Aiden or Kyla to throw it but Spencer won't want to go because of their relation to Ashley." I said.

It was silent for a moment as we all tried to think of something.

"What about that kid. Um…Zack I think it was. He annoys them but he's a persuasive guy." Chelsea suggested.

"That's true," Kelsey said, "but he's not a senior. He's a junior so he's not graduating. He only had that class with them because the dude is a smart kid. A lot of questions would be asked if he threw a graduation party."

Silence again.

"What about Brad?" Kelsey asked.

"Brad?" Went back her way.

"Yeah Brad." She said more firmly. "He's cool with them, sticking up for them n all when they came out to the school and he's a popular guy who's graduating with us. No questions would be asked if he threw a party."

"That's…a great idea!" I agreed. Sounds like a fool proof plan.

"But how do we get in touch with him? We don't have school again." Stephanie stated.

"Oh pfft. Don't worry about that. I have his number on speed dial." Kelsey said with a grin and wiggled in her spot.

Her actions got some questioning stares.

She looked up from her phone. "What?" She asked when she saw us staring.

"I think I just got a glimpse of a straight Kelsey." Chelsea said and giggled at her girlfriend's facial reaction.

"Please. I am gayer than the word gay itself written in rainbow colors and tattooed onto the rear end of a unicorn." Kelsey said.

The things that come out of this girl's mouth sometimes. They would put you in a state of ridicule.

"Okay so moving on from that." I gestured to Kelsey and she flipped me the bird in return. "We got the 'get them under the same roof' thing figured out. How do we get them to speak?"

"Simple." Stephanie said and got an evil look on her face. "We lock them into a room together."

"And how do you plan on getting that to happen? Don't you need a key to lock a door?" Chelsea asked.

"Don't worry. We," Stephanie pointed between herself and Kelsey, "have our ways."

They high-fived and Chelsea and I just looked at each other and shrugged. Hopefully this plan goes through because Spencer and Ashley are miserable without each other, but they're both too stubborn to admit that out loud. I see the way Ashley looked over at our table at lunch sometimes at the extra space because of one scarcity to our group. And Spencer, well we all can hear the sadness in her voice whenever the topic of Ashley is broached.

"But guys," Kelsey then spoke, "what about Kristie and Kassidy?"

"Kristie and who?" Came from the other three of us.

"Kassidy. Ashley's current girlfriend." She explained. "We have to consider their feelings while we're planning to get Spashley back together."

"Oh yeah…" I said. "Well we're doing this for our friend and her girlfriend who we can still consider a friend…and we don't really know Kristie and Kassidy like that. I'm not saying we should do this without thinking how it'll affect them but Spencer and Ashley were here first in our lives and we haven't met either of those two as yet. We care mostly for the well-being of Spencer and Ashley. Hopefully Kassidy and Kristie aren't too smitten with them and the break ups won't be as heart-breaking or if there's a mess that Spencer and Ashley won't be able to fix it on their own with them hating them. And if there **is** a mess that they can't handle then we can assist where needed."

We looked around at each other and slowly nodded our heads in agreement. Hopefully we're doing the right thing and not just thinking it's the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys. Hope you all don't hate me. *insert cute puppy dog face here* You still do? Ugh, fine. *pouts* Sorry for the waaaaaaaaay overdue update. I usually keep signed in on the site and when I went back there to put up the story, I was logged out and couldn't for my life remember the password. Luckily, I have a friend who does but I thought of that late. And then the worst possible thing happened afterwards. Someone stole my laptop *sigh* With all my files including a few more chapters that I already had typed and ready to go which would've meant earlier updates…but alas, it shan't happen as early now. So I'm back to typing them..again. Bare with me please. **_

_**shadowkissed14, adrimarie97, KrissyJ22: Thanks and here's the chapter..overdue but that's fine, right? **___

_**irishinkjunkie1024: Thank you! **____** Lol this story is actually based on something that happen to me. So yay a story that based on a true story! Lol the girls, based off of my friends, are funny but a pain to deal with in real sometimes. Save me? The "Operation Reunite Spashley" is still in progress so you'll just have to wait and read to find out. By the way, hope you enjoyed your loooong sitting! **_

**Chapter 4: We're Here!**

"Where is she?" Six eager voices asked as they stepped over the threshold of Jennifer Peterson-Carlin's home.

"Hello Jenny."

"Hey Aunt Jenny."

"Hello Mrs. Carlin."

Greeted the people with either a small suitcase rolling behind of them or a duffel bag over their shoulder.

"Upstairs." Jenny said and shifted her 3 year old daughter in her arms to look at her watch. "10:13 a.m. so sleeping too."

"What is with her and sleeping in on Saturdays? I'll never understand it." Arthur said.

"She won't be sleeping for long." Kelsey smirked. "Where is her room?"

"Let Glen show you all." Jenny said and turned to return to tending to her two month old baby.

"Come on." Glen gestured for them to follow, which they all did, except for Arthur who carried his luggage into the room he will be sharing with his son.

Five figures stood around the bed and over Spencer's sleeping form. "Aww. She looks so cute and peaceful." Carmen cooed. "I don't like it."

"Any ideas?" Chelsea asked as they all looked at the blonde on the bed.

"I have one." Glen said. "On the count of three, we all jump on her."

They all smiled evilly as they saw Spencer stir in bed. Stephanie held a finger to her lips to silence them and held up her other hand with three fingers to start the countdown.

3…

2…

1…

"Spencer!" They all shouted and did a superman fly jump onto the bed and each landed on some part or limb of Spencer. Spencer jumped awake and screamed at all the weight that was weighing down on her. Kelsey, who landed closer to Spencer's face, lifted her head and grinned at her almost twin. "Wakey wakey sunshine." She said. Spencer lifted her head to look at all the grinning faces whose bodies were pinning hers to the bed.

"I should've known it would've been you bitches." She tried to release a deep sigh but found that difficult to do with all the weight on her body. "Would you all get your bodies off of me! And Glen I could feel your sweat on my leg! Eww! Gross!" She started wiggling furiously and the others laughed as they heaved themselves off of her. Spencer sat up and grabbed the end of the bed spread, using it to wipe her leg free of Glen's body fluids.

"Oh stop acting like you've never felt someone else's sweat on your skin before…and actually enjoyed it." Glen smirked.

"First of all, sweat from a sexual workout is different from you sweating just cause it's hot. And two, it feels less gross coming off of a girl." Spencer said and folded her legs under each other.

"So. Since you are all here and you disturbed me 12 o'clock ritual, we are so going out cause I absolutely missed you guys." Spencer pointed to a closet at the end of the room. "So put your stuff away while I go hop into the shower and get ready. And Glen…" Spencer grabbed her stuff to take with her in the shower. "Get out of my room."

Everyone separated and just as Glen moved to go to his room, Spencer's bedroom door opened. The red head was busy looking down at her phone as she spoke at a volume loud enough to hear but not loud enough to make it seem like she was talking to someone. "Spence, babe, I found out about this cool place that's kinda like an arcade with a roller skating rink in it. Thought we could go. Why am I talking to myself? I know she's not up, it's only quarter to 11." She sighed and when she looked up, was met with 5 strange faces staring at her and she sent them an equally strange look.

"Um…" Kristie looked around the room for Spencer. "Hi?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes as the others said nothing but continued to stare at the girl.

"Hi." Stephanie said and observed the girl carefully. She seemed to match the description Spencer gave them perfectly. "Um Kristie?"

"Uh yeah…" Kristie's eyes darted from each face and landed back on Stephanie's but they then widened when everyone else shouted, "Kris-tay!" and threw their hands up in the air.

Stephanie, who was close to Glen, swatted him across the chest and chastised the others. "Stop creeping out the poor girl. She's not used to us." Then she looked back to Kristie. "Spencer's in the shower. We're her friends, you know, the ones she talks to over the phone?"

"**Oh**!" Realization dawned on the red head as she laughed at herself. "It's nice to finally meet you all. I'm Kristie as you know." They introduced themselves to her. "Did you all just arrive?" Kristie asked.

"Yep." Glen said and fixed the strap of his bag as he passed Kristie and exited the room.

"Oh. Well I'll leave you guys to unpack or whatever else. I'll be downstairs. Do me a favor and let Spencer know I'm here when she gets out of the shower please?" Kelsey requested.

"Sure thing." Kelsey said and Kristie left just as Spencer came out of the bathroom in her underwear.

"Avert your eyes people." Spencer said and slipped on her denim shorts she laid out on the bed earlier. She took up the fitted, plain white tee and put it on as she noticed that four pairs of eyes haven't left her body as yet. She sat down on the bed and started tying the laces of her low-cut Converse. "Are you guys gonna stand there and stare or actually get moving?"

They cleared their throat and pulled their eyes away as they patted themselves to make sure they had money or looked at themselves to be sure that they didn't need to change or fix anything. "Kristie is downstairs by the way." Chelsea informed.

"Hey. She mentioned something about a roller skating rink when she was coming in. Maybe we could all go there?" Carmen suggested.

They all agreed and went downstairs after they were ready. They found Glen talking to Kristie on the couch while she bounced Spencer's little cousin on her lap and played peek-a-boo with her as the girl played with red hair and giggled.

"Too cute." Spencer said. "Hey babe." She lifted the little girl off of Kristie's lap and the little girl ran to the direction of her mother. Spencer took the opportunity and kissed Kristie. "Ready to go? We're hanging out with my friends and they wanted to go to the roller skating rink you mentioned?"

"Oh so you guys heard me? Um yeah, a friend told me about it. You down?" Kristie asked.

"Of course."

They all got there and rented their skates and started skating around. They got tired after a while and sat around on a couch that was to a side and watched as Spencer and Kristie continued skating.

"So question. Did anyone else see a black Porsche following us on the way over here?" Stephanie asked.

"You mean the same one that was parked a little away from the house when we got to Spencer's?" Chelsea asked.

"And the same one that followed us here?" Kelsey asked.

"And the same one that has the same license plate as a certain brunette that we know?" Carmen asked.

"You guys think she followed us here?" Glen asked.

"Not think. We know. I think she wants to be at Spencer's graduation but is too scared to ask us anything and maybe she's not sure if Spencer would want her there so she's staying hidden but had to follow us to find out where Spencer is staying and stuff." Carmen said.

"In fact, that's Ashley right there." Stephanie pointed to a corner of the room. In that area was a girl in sunglasses and a snapback pulled down to cover her face a little. "She is so not a snapback chick by the way."

"How are you so sure it's her?" Chelsea asked as she squinted her eyes to get a better look.

"Come on. Who wears sunglasses on their face when they're inside unless they don't want to be recognized? Plus she may hide her face but I know her body; I've stared at it too many times for too long to not know it." Stephanie said.

"You've what?!" Carmen looked at her girlfriend.

"Nothing babe." Stephanie kissed her to silence any more questioning.

"Do you think we should go over there and say something?" Kelsey asked.

"No. That's not a good idea." Glen said. "Let her be."

"Yeah. Don't let her know that we know she's here." Chelsea said.

They got back to the house a few hours later and was getting ready for bed.

"Hey. Did any of you notice a girl standing in a corner at the rink? Her face and stuff was hidden but her body shape looked really familiar. I think it was Ashley but what would she be doing over here? It couldn't have possibly been her right?" Spencer spoke while lying on the bed she would be sharing with Chelsea.

Her four friends looked like deer caught in headlights. Then Kelsey spoke, "Spencer, you're already taking my cuddle buddy away from me, I don't want to hear any nonsense coming out of your mouth too."

"Fine. You're right, I am talking nonsense. And the four of you can't fit on the bed comfortably and two people aren't sleeping with me. Cuddle with your pillow." Spencer said.

"No, I have a better idea." Kelsey said. Five minutes later, the two beds were pushed together, side-by-side. "Yay! Orgy!" Kelsey screamed and jumped onto the beds so that she was lying across both of them.

"I think this was a bad idea. She might rape us in our sleep." Carmen said and laughed when Kelsey started humping the bed.

"What am I gonna do with her?" Chelsea laughed.

Kelsey turned over onto her back and looked at them. "I know what you can do with me." She held out her arms towards Chelsea and gyrated her hips.

"Who else votes to put her to sleep outside?" Stephanie asked and all hands went up in the air, including Kelsey's. Kelsey then sat up, brought her hand forward, flipped them all the bird and they all laughed at her. She fixed properly on the bed and the others climbed onto it, took their partners and started drifting off to sleep.

A few minutes later, "I'm sure Ashley would agree to my orgy."

"Kelsey!" Was whispered harshly from three other people. "You are so lucky Spencer is asleep." Chelsea said and turned her back to Kelsey.

"Relax. I knew she was asleep."

"Go to sleep Kelsey. What if she wasn't? You would've confirmed her thinking that Ashley is in fact here."

Little did any of them know, Spencer was wide awake, but just quiet, and heard everything they said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so um. You guys are probably thinking "Wonder what this girl thought up as an excuse THIS TIME" Well uh…I got nothing. You can put away your nerf guns now! Lol. Guys I'm getting there. Slowly but surely. Okay? Just stick with me here.**

**Annais81: It's great for me that you love it. Yay! And here's the chapter for you to know what happens next.**

** : We all have that stalker mode going on. Right or wrong?**

_**Chapter 5: Graduation Part 1**_

"Today's the big day honey." Dad hugged me tight in his arms. I rested my head on his chest and hugged him back.

"You're putting creases in my gown dad." I said with a laugh mixed with a sob. "I'm only graduating and just look at us. What will happen if I get married?"

Dad hugged me tighter and started gently swaying us. "Then you'd be very late or have to walk all the way down the aisle with me because I won't let you go at all."

I chuckled. "Look at it this way. At least all of your kids won't be grown up and gone off to college. You'll have Christian under your wing for years."

"I guess." He sighed. "But I won't have another baby girl to raise up."

"Then get another one."

He laughed out loud. "My days of that are over." He let me go and got the keys for his car. "Be safe on the road. I'll meet you at the school." Then he left.

I turned around when I heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor behind me and had to let out a long whistle at the four sexy figures in gorgeous dresses in front of me. "Well damn. If I didn't consider you all sisters, I would've pushed each one of you back up the stairs to live out the fantasy I'm imagining in my head right now."

Stephanie stepped in front of me and gave my hair, which was completely curled, a little touch up. She did my hair by the way. "Now, now. Don't get horny before you graduate." She giggled.

"We didn't get to see the dress you're wearing under your gown Spence. Lift it up and show us." Kelsey said.

I lifted the gown to above my collarbone and showed them my tight, black, silky, strapless dress that stopped a little above the middle of my thighs.

"Well then. Take me to bed." Stephanie said.

"And fuck me." Carmen said.

"Sideways." Kelsey said.

"All night." Chelsea finished.

I laughed at them and released the gown then Glen came from behind of them. "I know. She's hot right?" He stopped in front of me. "If she wasn't my sister I'd so be straight."

"Gross Glen. That instantly turned me off and I was turned on for a good reason too." I playfully hit his arm.

"Okay let's make a move out of the house people so Miss Valedictorian won't be late." Chelsea said and yes you heard right. Miss **Valedictorian**. We went to our cars and drove to the school.

"Ah. Here's my favorite graduate." Kristie said as she fixed her cap in her hand and came to take a pic with me. "Hey babe. You look great."

"As do you." I said and kissed her. "But you should see what I'm wearing underneath it." I looked at her and winked.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I'll find out later." And she winked back. I waited for my friends then held onto Kristie's arm and walked into the school with them all.

**xx **

After the graduation ceremony, dad took us to a restaurant in a fancy hotel instead of us going to the after graduation party. They made a toast to me and Kristie's accomplishments and I swear I was at my wedding reception. But it's safe to say that we had our own little party there, even with a few of the guests who were dining. We got back to aunt Jenny's house and was about to go inside when a voice behind us called my name. I looked back and was frozen to the spot when I saw Ashley, who looked as hot as ever in her dress that she wore at the graduation. Yes I saw her there and almost had a heart attack and almost fell off the podium but managed to keep my cool.

"Who's that Spence?" Kristie asked and held onto my hand a little tighter when she noticed Ashley's open staring at me.

"Just someone I know." I answered Kristie but never took my eyes off of Ashley.

"Hey Kristie why don't you come on inside and help us crack open this bottle of champagne. These corks can be difficult." Kelsey said.

"Yeah like not even I can get them open. I do not know how you do it." Glen joined Kelsey, trying to get Kristie inside so Ashley and I can talk.

Carmen stepped in front of Kristie and gently started pushing her backwards. "Come on Kristie. The bottle of fun isn't going to open itself." Carmen said and I noticed as Ashley's eyes drifted from me, to Kristie's hand holding mine, to Kristie's face.

I turned and looked at Kristie. "I'll just be a minute babe." Kristie looked at me and hesitantly nodded then leaned in and kissed me.

"Don't be long." She said. They all went inside and I was left looking at Ashley.

"Do you have something to tell me?"

She walked until she was standing arm's length to me, then looked at me directly in my eyes and said, "I miss you. So, so much."

I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I'm sure you didn't miss me when you were rocking Madison's bed."

She looked away to the side. "You never gave me a chance to explain that. I swear I didn't do it on purpose Spencer."

"Then what Ashley? Huh?" I stopped and took a breath when I noticed my voice raising. "You don't just accidentally fuck someone."

"I wasn't aware of it Spencer." She paused to see if I was gonna say something but I just flailed my hand around, telling her to go on. I'm hurt yes, but I at least want to hear her reason since she claims she didn't do it purposefully.

"Madison had seen me at Starrz and came over with a drink for me. I was just going to order one but took the one she offered instead. She stayed around me for a while after the drink and the next thing I remember was waking up completely naked in her bed."

"So you're saying she spiked your drink?" I asked, now feeling calmer.

"Well…I don't know for sure because I had quite a lot to drink before she came and many more after. I might've just been too drunk but it could also be that." She said.

I nodded at her then turned around. "Find me when you know for sure." Then I opened the door and closed it behind me. I felt like breaking down into tears right by the door until I saw Kristie.

"Is everything okay?" She asked me.

I took her hands, pulled her to me and put her arms around me. I moved her hair out of her face and buried my hands in it at the back. "I'll be fine." I leant in and pressed my lips to hers. I pulled my head back and moved out of her grasp then took her hand and led her pass everyone who was in the living room, doing a head count to make sure that they're all there, took Kristie to my room and locked the door. I leaned on the door then brought us back to how we were standing downstairs.

I stared at her eyes that were a different shade of brown than Ashley's but was close. "I love you." I said to who I was imagining was Ashley. It was only when the words "I love you too" was said back to me that I realized the girl in my head isn't the girl in front of me. I snapped back into reality and smiled even though I was frowning on the inside. She smiled back and leant in to kiss me. She stopped her movement and pulled me towards the bed, sat down, pulled me onto her lap then kissed me and I pushed her backwards onto the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back again with some neeeeeews. Okay so I realized this chapter was way too long while I was writing it and I noticed that before I was even finished. So I have decided to break this chapter into two parts, this one being part one. The feedback for this story have slowed but I'm still grateful for the Favorites/Follows and Reviews that I get so I'm determined to finish this. Also a special thank you to all of those who did the afore mentioned.**

**Annais81: Phew. I can stop sweating now since no one has nerf guns. This ****early**** … earlier than normal update is all inspired by you. The friends' antics won't stop now so I hope you enjoy them. As for Kristie…well you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens ;) And no. No Spashley forever. They are both gonna get eaten by dwarves in the ending. This update was faster than usual and you can pretty much say I dropped everything and here's the update.**

**Chapter 6: Come and Get It (Part1)**

I sat at the bar and stared at the drink in my hand that I swirled in the cup. Kassidy came by and wiped the counter in front of me. "Is everything okay babe?" She stopped what she was doing and leant forward on the counter. "You seem sulky."

I shook my head. "I'm just in a bad mood."

"Why?" She tilted her head a little and put her hand over mine. Gosh I just wish she wasn't so much like Spencer! The fact that she's trying to get eye contact with those eyes made it even harder for me.

I shook my head again at her question and dared to look into her eyes. Once I did, I couldn't look away. "It's nothing. I'm just having cramps." I lied. Truth is that I'm still feeling pain from when I saw Spencer yesterday.

Kassidy nodded and cupped my face with her two hands. "Well I hope you feel better." Then she leaned forward and kissed me. "It'll help if you did something instead of just sitting around. It's karaoke Monday. Go sing a song. I'm sure that a beautiful girl like yourself has an equally beautiful voice."

"Okay, okay. If you insist." I got off the stool and signed my name by the DJ. I was in the mood for something soulful so I sang Hallelujah, the Kate Voegele version. I received a very loud applause from the audience when I was finished and I thanked them. As I was coming off the stage the DJ came to me and said, "Hey. You have an amazing voice and there's no one booked after you. The crowd loved you. Do you think you can sing more songs if you have the time?"

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do for now so okay." I got back on stage and either sang my heart out for these people when some lyrics from certain songs made me think of Spencer or hyped it up with a few fast beat songs.

**XX**

"Kelsey. Did you plan the thing with Brad?"

"Yeah. He knows everything about the plan. He's gonna send out the texts for the party."

Spencer pounded on the bathroom door. "Chelsea! Kelsey! Stop fucking in my bathroom and get out so I can pee!"

Kelsey started moaning loudly. "Oh yeah! Right there baby! Oooooh fuck!"

Chelsea started laughing with her mouth agape, pushed Kelsey away from the door and opened it. "We were **not** doing what you thought we were." Chelsea said as she passed Spencer.

"If you see a weird liquid on the floor…just know that it's not water." Kelsey winked at Spencer as she stepped out of the bathroom. Spencer rolled her eyes and stepped inside. "I know you guys weren't doing anything cause one, Chelsea is the kind of girl that prefers sex in the bedroom and two…you were the one moaning loudly in here and we both know you're not a bottom Kelsey." Then she closed the door behind of her.

Kelsey and Chelsea went to sit by Stephanie and Carmen. "Brad sent the texts. The party is at 9:30. Let's hope Ashley shows up." Stephanie said.

"This is where I assist in this plan. I'll call Aiden and tell him to make sure he drags her ass out of the house because if I got a text that means he probably did too." Glen said and then disappeared.

"Well that's that. I wanna go out right now though." Carmen said.

Spencer appeared in the room. "Good because we're going to Starrz. I also got this text from Brad about a party tonight and we are so going to that. But for now, get yourselves up. We're going to Starrz in one car because I don't wanna drive alone either."

"So demanding. Be lucky that we don't wanna stay in either." Chelsea said and everyone got up and piled into Glen's car, who decided to tag along.

From the outside of the bar, the girls could hear someone singing on the inside. "Wow. Whoever that is…she has a beautiful voice." Kelsey said and all the others nodded in agreement.

They entered and looked up on stage and saw Ashley. "She sings?" They all found themselves asking. Then eyes were directed on Spencer, expecting an excuse to leave, but Spencer just rolled her eyes at them and ventured further into the club to the bar. There, she met Kassidy.

"Unbelievable. Could this be Spencer Carlin?!" Kassidy exclaimed as she stopped in front of Spencer behind the counter.

Spencer looked up at her name and was met with similar eyes as hers. "Oh my god! Kassidy!" Spencer squealed and pulled the black haired girl into a tight embrace around her neck. "I haven't seen you in forever. Look at you! All hot and probably breaking a lot of hearts."

Kassidy laughed. "No. Actually I have relationships that last for a while. In fact, I've been dating someone for the past four months now."

"Really? Tell me! Tell me!" Spencer started bouncing a little on her toes.

"Her name is A-" Kassidy started but was cut off from speaking by the sudden silence. Everyone looked up on stage from the fact that Ashley was no longer singing. Instead, she stood there with her mouth slightly agape, gazing at Spencer and Kassidy. She soon realized that she was the center of direct attention in the moment and jumped back into the chorus of the song she was finishing.

Glen and the rest of the gang looked over to where Ashley was staring. "Oh my god…Kelsey. Tell me that's not the Kassidy you meant." Glen said.

Kelsey nodded. "Yeah that's her."

"That's who Ashley is dating? Kassidy is related to me and Spencer." Glen said and Stephanie, Carmen, Chelsea, and Kelsey's jaws dropped open.

"Well. Things just got even more interesting." Stephanie said.

"You can say that again." Chelsea said.

As Ashley made her way off the stage and over to Spencer and Kassidy, a myriad of thoughts ran through her mind. _**Why are they talking? Do they know each other? **_ Then she put some pieces together in her head. _**Kassidy Quinlan. Where have I heard that last name before?**_

Then Ashley stopped walking and just stood as something dawned on her. _** Spencer's mom. Her name tag said Nurse Quinlan. And Kassidy has similar traits as Spencer. They're related…**_

Kassidy looked around and saw Ashley just standing a few feet away from the bar. Ashley stared back at her and Kassidy smiled and waved her over. After Ashley got her feet moving from the shock, she walked over and stood a little away from Spencer.__

"Spence. This is the pretty lady that I call my girlfriend. Ashley, meet my favorite cousin Spencer." Kassidy said.

"Don't let Glen hear you say I'm your favorite or his inner drama queen will show." Spencer said then turned to look at Ashley and managed a small smile. "Hey Ash. You were great on stage." Ashley was dumbfounded. She had expected Spencer to just say hi then make an excuse to leave. Plus Spencer called her 'Ash'.

"Hi Spence. Thanks. I just sing a little." Ashley managed.

"A little? Everyone loved you. You should sing another one babe since Spence came in when you were finishing the song. And I'm sure the crowd wouldn't mind hearing you again." Kassidy suggested.

"I don't know. How do you know Spencer even wants to hear me sing?"

"I do." Spencer interjected. "Go knock all of us dead." She sipped her drink and looked at Ashley over the glass.

"Okay." Ashley slowly left them to sign her name and she was the next person. She skimmed through the list and told the DJ which one she'd be singing. She got up on stage in front of the mic and the intro to the song started. Spencer looked down at her drink and sighed softly as the familiar tune to Selena Gomez's song Come and Get It started playing. She looked back up on stage and both of their eyes met as Ashley sang out the first few lyrics.

**Spencer's POV**

_**When you're ready come and get it**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**Na na na na**_

_**Na na na na**_

I busied Kassidy and ordered another drink so she wouldn't have to wonder why Ashley was staring directly in this direction because I knew Kassidy is neither blind nor dumb and that she easily figures things out. Ashley finally averted her eyes from my direction and onto the crowd.

_**You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation**_

_**I'll be sitting right here real patient**_

_**All day all night I'll be waiting standby**_

_**Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you**_

_**All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.**_

_**I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets**_

_**I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet…**_

Knowing the next part of the song, I had a feeling Ashley's eyes would find themselves back on me but mine stayed fixed on Ashley, even though I felt the need to look away.

_**This love ain't finished yet…**_

_**So baby whenever you're ready…**_

I felt that Ashley chose this song on purpose to send me a message. But if she knew Kassidy, even a little, she'd know that she shouldn't be doing this in front of her because Kassidy is very good at reading into certain things and she'll especially put everything together if she finds out about me and Ashley's past.

Ashley sang the chorus and then went into the next verse.

_**You got the kind of love that I want let me get that**_

Her eyes flicked over to me.

_**And baby once I get I'm yours no take backs.**_

_**I'm gon' love you for life I ain't leaving your side**_

_**Even if you knock it Ain't no way to stop it**_

_**Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie, no lie**_

_**I'm not too shy to show I love you I got no regrets**_

_**So baby whenever you're ready…**_

Her eyes left mine when she went back to singing the chorus but I felt a new pair of eyes on me. I looked and saw Kassidy staring at me. She didn't look away when I faced her but instead looked like she was scanning my face for something. A few seconds later she looked away and back up to stage without one change in her expression or any words. I don't know if she is aware that Ashley and I know each other but she seems to be slowly piecing things together, like the fact that Ashley is singing this song to me.

_**This love will be the death of me**_

Uh oh. Ashley is walking off stage with the mic in her hands and singing. Please Lord do not let her come this way.

_**But I know I'll die happily**_

Oh great. Now she's like two bodies away from me.

_**I'll know, I'll know, I'll know**_

Ashley didn't stop in front of me, but she did stand across from me, a little behind me as she continued singing.

_**Because you love me so…**_

I turned my head sideways to look back a little and saw Ashley looking at me the same way.

_**Yeah!**_

Then she was gone, singing as she made her way back up on stage. She finished the song and came off stage.

I could then feel Kassidy's eyes burning into me again. I looked down at my watch and pretended like I had somewhere to be. "Oh look at the time. I have a party to go to in an hour. I need to get ready." I looked at Kassidy quickly. "I have to go Kass. It was nice seeing you again." I said, attempting to flee.

"Wait Spence. I have something to ask you." Kassidy said.

Shit!

"Mhm?" I tried to seem as innocent as possible but that's obviously not working. As soon as she opened her mouth, Kade's dad came to my rescue.

"Kassidy. I need that new pack of vodka from the back. Could you get it for me?" He asked. She nodded and left to the back room.

"Thanks Henry." I suddenly heard Glen's voice.

"No problem." Henry said to him then looked at me. "That girl was gonna get you in a pickle Spencer. If I know anything about Kassidy from her time working here is that she catches onto things fast."

"Yeah I know." I said to him. Ashley came and put her hand on my shoulder but I suddenly saw Kassidy coming back from behind Henry and decided that I don't want to know what she wants to ask. "Hey I gotta go. We have this…thing to go to. Bye Henry. Bye Ash." I mumbled the last part and left with Glen and the others.

As we were all driving home Glen said, "You do know that you can't avoid this because Kass does know where we live and I'm almost positive that she'll come over because if she doesn't get answers from Ashley, she'll come to you."

I sighed. "I know. I'd just rather not deal with it today. Especially not after what Ashley did."

The car went silent.

"Okay. All seriousness aside…how come neither of you ever told us that you have such a hot cousin?" Stephanie blurted out.

Okay…I was expecting something like that from Kelsey but never Stephanie so you know something has to be wrong.

"What?" She asked when all of us looked at her weird.

"Aww. I'm rubbing off on someone." Kelsey cooed and reached across Chelsea and Carmen to pinch her cheeks. Stephanie brushed Kelsey's hands away from her and went silent as she looked out her window.

I noted that Kelsey's playful behavior also disappeared and she too looked out the window, leaving Chelsea and Carmen looking at each other and their girlfriends. I looked at all four of them through the rearview mirror and realized that Carmen and Chelsea had a sizeable space between of them and was kinda squishing Kelsey and Stephanie instead of just coming close to each other. There's something going on between them. I'll have to remind myself to sit them all down and ask them about this.

I looked over at Glen and he quickly looked away from me and cleared his throat. He knows something. I'll have to squeeze that out of him later.

The entire ride back to the house was silent and as soon as we got there, all of them said bye and left in their cars. It was then that I knew something was really wrong because I would've expected them to stay a while.

Great…things couldn't get any better.


End file.
